Her Name is Alice
by zgirl16
Summary: Calista falls down the rabbit hole only to learn she's key to some important prophecy-and one Mad Hatter/Knight's heart. She and her beloved Therius-no, Hatter! Must save the day before they can get any peace.


_**Her Name is Alice**_

_Something very random written while listening to Her Name is Alice by Shinedown. I LOVE TIM BURTON'S ALICE IN WONDERLAND! Did you know they're making a sequel to it?! Anyways, Calista will be Alice. XD I'm trying to find places for the characters but I'm not sure who belongs where. ^^; Therius should be the White Knight… right? Ugh… Zesha and Zepha will be Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Or should Therius be the White Rabbit? No…. He isn't…. Pushy. Um… Mad Hatter? Er… Mirania as the White Queen. WHO WOULD BE THE QUEEN OF HEARTS?! Anyways, on to the story!_

**Down the Rabbit Hole . 1**

You know, I have always felt as if I was going insane, actually, I expected myself to go insane. But, when I was about to get the life I've always desired? Such a plot twist…

She was blindly running through the city after what looked like Yurick with white rabbit ears. If that wasn't crazy enough people weren't staring at HIM but CALISTA instead. Seriously, didn't they see the guy with bunny ears running around?

Yurick-turned-White-Rabbit eventually led her to Lazulis Road- and promptly went down a rabbit hole, literally. Calista, shocked, startled and amazed. She looked around, wondering if anybody else had just seen that, but there wasn't anyone around. Somewhat grateful for the privacy she quietly approached the hole, leaning over to look down it (wondering if this was some kind of joke) when the earth beneath her left foot gave way…

And sent her tumbling down the hole.

Calista let out a frightened scream, her fear and shock only increasing as she slammed in a floating cabinet then on a bed, continuing her dizzying fall down, down, down…

SLAM.

She had finally hit the bottom, which had been to be a checker board decorated-like floor, the once white tiles now grimy and sort of yellow. Panting and still in shock Calista looked around, no door to be found in the circular room, only a small table with a glass box on it.

She shakily got to het feet, brushing her now somewhat dirty blue dress off. She glanced around, looking for the fire mage turned White Rabbit but he was nowhere to be found. She let out a shaky breath and walked to the table and picked up the glass box, inspecting what was inside.

It was a little pick heart-shaped cake with 'Eat me' written on it.

Calista was about ready to throw the box at the wall in frustration. She felt like the walls were starting to close in, like she was going to be trapped forever in here. It didn't help her get out!

She sunk to the floor, slight tears in her eyes, burrowing her head into her lap, gasping and sobbing. "P-Please… P-Please help me…" No one answered and she continued to cry, cry until she had no tears left. When she had finally cried herself dry she started to take interest in the cake. Sniffling a little she quietly opened the box, inspecting the cake. She discovered to her pleasure that it was vanilla with strawberry frosting, which happened to be her favorite.

And at that exact moment her stomach growled. She blushed, putting her hand to it even, embarrassed even though no one was around to hear it.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to eat some…"

She took a small quiet bite, chewing and swallowing. She was about to take another bite to ease her hunger when she realized that the cake seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. She gasped in fright as she hurriedly stood…

And her hit the ceiling.

She gasped, rubbing her head when she looked down, noticing a blue glass bottle with a little tag on it sitting on the table. She frowned, puzzled, as that hadn't been there before. She picked it up and read the tag.

Drink me.

She hesitated, but figured that this couldn't get any worse. She pulled the cork out and drank half of the bottle and realized that said bottle was getting larger and larger. She gasped, the half full bottle slipping from her fingers and hitting the ground with a large _'Crash!' _as she shrunk.

Her once taut dress was now loose, falling all around her, forced to hold it close to her. The table was now about her, and she was tiny. She gasped, looking around-

And discovered a little tiny door, perfect for her to go through, which she wouldn't have noticed at her normal size. She ran to it, holding her dress up with a hand. She grabbed the doorknob and swung it open.

To meet the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Calista gasped in amazement, gazing around at the assortment of colorful flowers that stood tall above her, and the perfect cloudy sky. Strange little insects and everything you could ever dream of. She quietly hopped down a set of stone steps as she studied her surroundings, amazed.

Though she soon realized that she didn't have a clue as to where to go.

And there was no one to help her.

Calista was practically freaking out, ready to tear out every strand of silver hair on her head. "I AM GOING TO KILL YURICK! Come on, why can't I just find him already! This is the meanest joke in the world!"

"Something the matter, Miss…?"

"Huh…?"

Calista turned around to see that what appeared to be Zesha that had spoken, his twin brother Zepha standing beside him. Though, they were no longer wearing their normal robes and armor. They appeared to be wearing black and white robes, decked out with beautiful patterns, such as swirls and stripes.

She gasped in surprise, her face a light with hope and happiness as she saw two familiar faces. "Zesha!" She cried out, rushing forwards to him, though the Zesha in front of her looked severely confused, gazing at her as if she had just grown two heads. "I know no Zesha…"

Zepha nodded, pointing to his twin. "This is Tweedledee…" Zesha pointed to his twin. "And this is Tweedledum…" Zepha sighed at this. "Why does my name have to end with 'dum'?" Zesha snickered, gazing at his brother mischievously yet fondly. "Because you're dumb." Zepha gasped as if he was hurt, gazing at his twin with fake sad eyes. "How could you! You should just put me out of my misery…"

Zesha gently touched his brother's shoulder, getting his attention. "I didn't mean it…"

Calista watched, partially curious and partially in disbelief. She shook her head as if clearing it and looked back to the twins. "Alright… Tweedledee and Tweedledum, do you know who can help me? I'm… lost, and I need guidance."

Zesha looked up form where he was soothing his brother, still smiling as he paused to think.

"The Mad Hatter will know what to do…" He pointed his finger further down the dirt path to a point it branched off into two paths. He pointed to the left side. "Just keep going that way and you'll find the Mad Tea party…"

Calista blushed, watching out of curiosity as the two brothers went back to hugging and snuggling. She quietly began to walk away, still embarrassed by having interrupted the two.

'_They sure are close in this world… But then again, Tweedledee and Tweedledum were very close in Alice in Wonderland… Waiting, I seriously can't be considering that I'm…? No, no way…'_

She shook her head, clearing it of her troubling thoughts as she continued down the dirt path. There wasn't any real scenery like there had been when she first entered this place, just trees. They soon enough she could hear voices and what sounded like music.

She began to pick up the pace and soon found that the trees cleared away, revealing what looked like an old house, almost kind of… sloping a little. She also noticed four people sitting at a really long table. Correction: It was a really long table made by putting smaller long tables together, each covered by an individual tablecloth.

Though that wasn't what amazed her… It was who was sitting at the head of the table, that beautiful top hat sitting atop that beautiful snow white hair.

It was Therius, her beloved Therius that was the Mad Hatter.

_Author's Note:_

_So, what do you think so far? I know, it probably might have a few mistakes, but if need be I might fix them. I'll have a list of already introduced characters in each chapter. Review please!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
